A Love Worth Fighting For
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: Alice and Edward have cheated since the James incident. Jasper knows, but won't reveal to anyone. Ever since Bella's birthday, he's been in love with her. Will he finally come out with the truth? The continuation of Jazz&Bella Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the extended version of my Jazz&Bella oneshot. Hope y'all like it! 2 months before the wedding. **

Disclaimer: :*( I want Jasper sooooooooo bad! But he's not mine.

Jasper POV

I'm lounging on the couch in the living room. It's only 4 in the morning and everybody else is hunting. Bella is upstairs sleeping.

Right now, I'm thinking about my vampire life.

From meeting Maria, to escaping with Peter and Charlotte, to finding Alice and now all this.

My family has been so accepting of me. Me and my past. Except...

Ever since I attacked Bella on her birthday *cringe* all I feel from my family is anger and disgust. Even from Esme. I know they're thinking about me when they feel that. Even Alice.

But they don't understand...

When I attacked Bella, it wasn't because I thirsted for her blood.

Far from it.

When Bella cut her finger... I realized something.

Bella... I'm in love with her.

When she cut her finger, Edward was feeling annoyance and embarrasment. Towards Bella.

Because he never loved her.

I knew the truth. Edward really loves Alice and Alice loves Edward. They've been cheating since the incident with James.

I found out one day a couple of weeks before Bella's birthday.

_Flashback _

_I had come home early from hunting. Alice and Edward were home, because they had hunted the night before. The rest of the family was still out. _

_I wanted to see my Alice. She had became distant these past few weeks, and I was worried. _

_I slipped in quietly through the front door, wanting to surprise her. She'd probably already seen me coming, but I wanted to try. _

_As I step into the hallway, I hear music playing. Romantic, soft music. Interested, I listen closer and here moans coming from one of the bedrooms. _

_"Ooooohhhhh Edward, more!" A female voice gasped. I'd know that voice anywhere. _

_Alice. _

_Edward gasped out, "Oh God Alice!"_

_Alice had gasped out, "I'm sooo glad we decided to do this Edward! We should've done this before the incident with James!"_

_ And there was a loud bang. _

_Broken, I quietly slipped back out, ran into the woods and sobbed. _

_End Flashback_

I knew, but I pretended I didn't. I feared that if I wasn't with Alice, Carlisle would kick me out of the family. I could always go back to Peter and Charlotte, but I can't survive without Bella.

Bella... I want to tell her about Alice and Edward and my feelings for her, but I can't bring myself to do it. I know I should, but I can't. She seems so happy with Edward. When we left her last September, it almost killed her. If she found out that Edward was cheating, it'd finish the job.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear padding sounds on the stairs. Bella woke up. I go to the stairs and watch her descend in nothing, but a night gown. Her hair is still messy from sleep.

She smiles softly when she sees me, and then she trips. I quickly catch her in my arms and her cheeks flame with color. I chuckle as I help her up.

"Are you alright Bella? Why'd you wake up?" I asked.

Bella looked so sad, so confused, so conflicted that I just wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her all night.

"I... I dreamed that Edward didn't... want me anymore. Basically, what happened when you left, but instead of leaving right away like he did, Alice came out and they started making out right in front of me!" Bella sobbed.

I gasped and wrapped her in a hug. "It'll be OK Bella," I whispered soothingly in her ear. She nodded against my shoulder and asked, "Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Can you lay with me? Keep the nightmares away?" She begged. I nodded and we went up to the room. Bella got under the covers and I got right in with her.

She closed her eyes, and I started humming a lullaby my mother had sang to me when I was a boy. The tune and words had stuck with me even as a vampire.

Soon enough, Bella's breathing evened out. I continued to hum, and stayed there, holding her all night.

**How was it? Yea! This chapter is actually long! Woohoo! Please Review!**


	2. Edward

**A/N: OK, here we go! **

Disclaimer: Once, I dreamed I owned Twilight. But then I woke up.

Jasper POV

I laid there, on the bed, holding Bella, who was still asleep. It was now 6:30 and she would be waking up soon. She had shown no signs of having a nightmare throughout the rest of the night, which was good.

Suddenly, I heard a deep, furious growl from the doorway. I turned on my back, still holding Bella when I see Edward. His face is distorted in absoloute anger. I can tell he doesn't want me holding Bella.

"Get away from her." He growls. I hiss because I know that he doesn't love Bella. I do. I then suddenly realize that he can read my thoughts and start singing _American Soldier _by Toby Keith in my head.

I love that song. It reminds me of my time as a Civil War soldier.

Edward growls again, partly from not being able to read my thoughts, and partly from me holding Bella. He then starts stalks toward me. I tighten my grip on Bella slightly, afraid of what he may do to her. Suddenly, he's in front of my face and roars. I feel Bella stir in my arms and awaken.

Oh shit.

She sees me with Edward in my face and gasps in shock. Edward fixes his glare on Bella and somehow snatches her from me. Double shit. I let my guard down. He holds her to his chest and I can tell she can't breathe.

"Edward," she manages to gasp out. "Too tight." Edward glances down at Bella and his face softens for a nanosecond as he lessens his hold. But as suddenly as it appeared, it's gone and his face is one of anger once again.

"Why was he laying with you Bella?" He growls angrily at her. Bella winces and whispers, "I had a nightmare. I went downstairs and saw Jasper. He asked what was wrong and I told him about the nightmare. I asked if he could lay with me to keep the nightmares away. It was my fault he was laying with me, Edward."

When Edward hears this, he roars in rage. Suddenly, he and Bella are gone.

Oh triple shit.

I look around, slightly taken off guard, before jumping out of the window.

I land swiftly on the forest ground. I run at vampire speed, and follow Edward's scent.

I follow his scent to his and Bella's meadow. It used to be a lovely place, but once I saw what Edward was doing, the meadow looked like hell to me.

Edward had Bella by the throat. He was tightening his grip with each passing second. Bella tried desperatly to get his hand off her throat, but it was no use.

Suddenly, he dropped her and Bella landed hard on the ground. She lay limp and still.

I roared and attacked.

**How was it? Little bit of drama in this chapter huh? Review!**


	3. Bella Knows

**A/N: Oh boy. Lets see what Jasper will do. **

Disclaimer: Guess what! Stephanie came to my house and gave me custody of Twilight! JK.

Jasper POV

I attacked Edward. Usually, I find it extremely easy to fight other vampires, even newborns. I am the God of War after all. But because of Edward's stupid, god damn power, he gave me quite a fight. We were fighting for what seemed like forever. I was able to get him pinned to the ground though, and ripped off one of his arms. He hissed in pain, and the hole where his arm used to be, dripped with venom. The venom dripped onto my arm. And man did it burn! I hissed and rolled off of Edward.

He was able to get up, but instead of attacking me like I thought he would, he picked up his seperate arm and ran off.

Coward.

After the venom stopped stinging, I walked over to Bella. I picked her up and noticed her heart was still beating. I didn't know if the beat was strong enough for her to live, but I was to afraid to turn her. I didn't know what to do. So instead, I ran towards the house.

I barged through the front door and found everybody in the living room. They all looked over at me and Rosalie screamed, "What the fuck did you do to my little sister?"

She had always loved Bella, but for some reason tried to hide it from everyone.

I don't understand why, but hey. That's Rosalie for ya.

I explained that Edward had attacked Bella, and had choked her almost to death. Everyone hissed or growled at that, except Alice who had a smug smirk on her face, that only I noticed. I then told them about me ripping off Edward's arm and him running off into the woods. At that, Alice did hiss and took off.

Everybody stared at the front door in shock. Except me. I knew why she was running off. She didn't care about Bella either. The others didn't know that though. They thought Alice was Bella's "best friend."

Best friend my ass.

After a few seconds Carlisle turned back towards me.

"Her heart is still beating, but I don't know if it's strong enough." I explained, worried. In a flash, he was gone and back, with a stephoscope in hand. I don't understand why he needed one considering he had vampire hearing, but oh well.

He put the stephoscope to Bella's chest and listened for a moment. When he was done, he removed the cold metal from Bella's chest and put his finger to the pulse line on her neck.

After another minute of THAT, he removed his hand and declared happily, "She is fine. No need to change her yet. Bruises are starting to form on her neck where Edward placed his hands, but they'll dissappear soon enough. And Bella should wake up withon a half hours time."

I was instantly relieved that she would be OK. There was no need to change her yet. We could still wait until her graduation like planned. We all sat down on the couches and waited for her to wake up.

10 Minutes Later

It has been 10 minutes. Alice and Edward still aren't back and I'm relieved. I don't want Edward anywhere near Bella. Or Alice anywhere near her, for that matter.

Not now, not ever.

I suddenly felt Bella stir. I look down and see her big brown eyes staring back up at me. She blinks several times before crawling out of my lap. I'm dissappointed. I want to hold her just a little longer...

"Jasper?" Bella asks. I snap my attention back to her.

"Why'd Edward do that?" She asked, tears forming in her beautiful eyes. Instantly, Rosalie is there, wrapping Bella in a hug.

"It's OK, little sis," She soothes.

Wow.

Once Rosalie pulls back, Bella looks at me once more.

"Why Jasper?" She asks again.

I sigh, and finally come out with it.

"Bella, Alice and Edward... they're cheating on us with each other." I whisper, ducking my head down. Bella gasps and asks, "How long?" "Since the James incident." I reply, still in a whisper.

I hear Bella sobbing and embrace her. I try to calm her down, not with my power, because I understand she needs to feel her own feelings, but with words, and it's not working.

"How'd you find out?" Bella asked, broken.

I tell her about coming home early from hunting, and how I quietly snuck into the house, wanting to try and surprise Alice. I tell her about hearing romantic music playing and hearing Alice and Edward doing IT. I even tell her how I ran into the forest and sobbed.

All of the color has drained from Bella's face, and she's clinging onto my shirt like a lifeline. I'm clinging to her too. We were in this together now, and nothing could change that.

We then hear the front door being opened.

**So Bella finally knows huh? What do you think she'll do next? Review!**


	4. The Fight

**A/N: Lets go! **

Disclamier: I saw Breaking Dawn Part 1 for the 2nd time today. If I owned Twilight, I could've gotten in free.

Jasper POV

Alice and Edward stepped into the living room. I felt Bella sink back against me. I wrapped my arms protectively arpund her, and as I did, I noticed that Edward now had two arms. I also noticed that his and Alice's hair and clthes were disheveled. Their eyes weren't bright gold like they are after hunting. In fact, they were almost black.

I then realized that they had did IT again.

Bella looked at Edward with pain filled eyes. My heart broke for my Angel. Edward glared back at her. Alice did as well.

"Edward, why?" Bella whispered, pained. Edward continued to glare at her.

"Why what Bella?" He hissed at her. Bella flinched slightly before continuing, "Why are you cheating on me with Alice?"

His eyes then turned completely black. He continued to glare at Bella, his eyes filled with pure anger and hate. Towards her. In a flash, he was in front of Bella. She gasped, and I pulled her to my side, hissing and growling at Edward.

Edward grabbed Bella's wrists and started to squeeze. Bella gasped out in pain. I growled again. Edward had a hideous smile on his face, and just squeezed her wrists harder. By now, tears were forming in Bella's eyes and rolling down her face.

In a flash, Emmett and I were on top of Edward. Emmett held Edward's arms down, and put his weight on Edward's legs so he couldn't get up. My mouth was at Edward's neck, my teeth dripping with venom. The venom dripped onto Edward's neck, and everytime it did, it would sizzle and Edward would growl in pain and try to break Emmett's hold. It was useless though, Emmett had him in an iron grip.

"NEVER hurt my little sister AGAIN!" Emmett roared. Wow, I rarely saw Emmett angry. Sure he got angry a few times, but he was never THIS angry. I hissed, "If you do, I will gladly rip you into a million pieces and set you aflame." No sooner had those words left my lips, then I found myself on the other side of the room.

With Alice on top of me.

Her eyes were black, with red around the edges with hate. She twisted my arm back, and I growled. For such a small vampire, she had extreme strength. She smirked and twisted my arm harder.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I caught a rusty smell in the air. Blood.

I managed to turn my head enough to see Bella. She had a piece of paper in her hand, and her finger was bleeding.

She gave herself a papercut.

I felt Alice get off of me, and I saw her and Edward running towards Bella.

**I'm evil. You don't gotta tell me twice. And sorry the chapter is so short. But the ending time was absoloutly PERFECT! Review and Jasper will hug you!**


	5. The Cabin

**A/N: First of all, Jasper is here! You know why? To give everybody who reviewed last chapter a hug! Y'all know who you are! **

**Jasper: Plus I got a surprise for y'all. **

***Everybody who reviewed last chapter lines up* **

**Jasper: *Hugs and kisses everybody on the cheek* **

***Everybody faints* **

**Jasper and me: *Laughing***

Disclaimer: :*( unless I could alter the universe-which I doubt I can-I don't own Twilight.

Jasper POV

As Alice and Edward were about to reach Bella, I lunged and tackled them. It was hard, very hard in fact, but somehow I managed to pull Alice and Edward away from Bella, who looked unharmed.

Thank God.

Thsa time, everyone-even Carlisle and Esme-helped me pin Fuckward and Evil Pixie down. They couldn't get up, and were hissing madly at us.

Carlisle was able to glance at me for a moment, as he fought to keep Edward pinned. "Go to Bella. We got this." He mouthed. I nodded gratefully and ran to Bella. She was staring at the pile of vampires on the floor, with silent tears running down her face. I wrap my arms around her.

"Jasper, take me somewhere far from here." She whimpers, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. I nod and she buries her face in my chest as I take off.

20 Minutes Later

I've been running with Bella in my arms for 20 minutes. I wanna put good distance between us and the house. I was pretty far about 10 minutes ago, but I wanted to keep Bella in my arms a little longer.

Just a little longer...

Eventually though, I let her down. And I instantly missed the feeling of having her in my arms. She looked around a little bit, but all she saw was trees. We were in the middle of the woods. I then take her hand and I lead her to a cabin. It is slightly run down and shabby, but I wanna show her it. Bella looks at me with questioning eyes.

"I found this cabin when I was human, in 1862, a year before I was changed." I told her. I was sent on a pretty short mission in Wahington. **(Dunno if the CW reached Washington. But in this story, it did. Deal with it.) **

"I was being pretty much hunted down by a group Union soldiers. There was a big group after me, about 20 to 30 men and there was no way I could've fought them all off. Somehow, I found this cabin, and took refugee in it, and the Union soldiers didn't find me. I come here a few times every couple of years. It brings back some human memories that are usually pretty fuzzy." I explain.

Bella stares at me in awe, and slowly wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist in pull her close. We stay in that position for a few minutes. I want to do so much more, but somehow I restrain myself.

"God Jasper, you've been through so much. I'm proud of you." Bella whispers, gazing up into my eyes. I stare at this amazing human. She knows about my tough times as a Civil War Confederate soldier. Heck, she even knows about my time in Maria's army. And yet, she's PROUD of me.

God, there's no one else like her.

I kiss her cheek and she smiles. "Take me back." She whispers, bravely. I nod and pick her up. And then we start to run.

But as we're running, I realize something horrible.

When I kissed Bella's cheek, I felt something stir deep within me.

Looks like The Major is coming back.

**Duh duh duh! What do you think will happen? Will The Major resurface after all this time? Review!**


	6. Kiss

**A/N: Howdy everybody! Will The Major come back? Read to find out!**

Disclaimer: Jasper: B?

Me: Yea?

Jasper: Do you own me or Twilight?

Me: No *Sobs*

Jasper: *Hugs me*

Jasper POV

I ran Bella back to the house, worried and afraid. I was worried that The Major would come back. I was also worried that He would ruin everything. There was no way I could finally get my Bella if He came back.

That was also the reason I was afraid.

It was then I made my choice.

I had to keep Him from resurfacing. Even if it killed me.

I would keep The Major away from MY Bella!

I felt The Major growl deep within me. I knew He wasn't happy with my plan. Well, it's too bad because there ain't no way I'm letting Him ruining my chance with Bella.

Finally, Bella and I were back at the house. I ran up through the backway, through the secret passage that led to my room. That only me and Emmett, and now Bella, knew about Once in my room, I sat Bella on my bed and securly locked the four windows and the door. I knew if Edward came up here, he could easily get in my room, but I wanted to stall him as long as possible.

But I noticed that there were only three vampires in the house. I searched their emotions to detect who was here.

Please not Edward. Please not Alice.

No Edward.

No Alice.

I was relieved when I felt the emotions.

First vampire: Caring. motherly and happy. Defiantly Esme. No doubt about it.

Second Vampire: Vain, yet caring. That was a total Rosalie. No other vampire could be as vain as her and yet be so caring at the same time.

Third and last vampire: Happy, childlike, mishivious. Oh no contest. Emmett. I'd know those emotions anywhere.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked, too low for Bella to hear.

"Carlisle had an emergency call to the hospital. He'll be gone all night and probably most of tomorrow. And Alice and Edward were banished to Denali unless said otherwise." Esme replied, her voice cracking on Alice and Edward's names.

I felt bad. Even though I hated Edward and Alice to death, they were still Esme's children. And no mother likes being seperated from her children, no matter how bitchy they are.

"And we're about to hunt some grizzly! Wanna come bro?" Emmett boomed. There was no doubt that Bella heard him.

Bella giggled, proving my point.

I laughed and shook my head. "No thanks Emmett. I'll keep Bella company." Bella smiled. She dudn't wanna be alone. Good, 'cause she was stuck with me.

I heard the door slam. Bella and I were alone. I turned to face Bella, and smiled. She shyly smiled back.

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I crashed my lips to hers. For a moment, she didn't respond. I was about to pull back, saddened by being rejected. But just before I did, Bella responded. She tangled her fingers in my hair and I wrapped my arms around her small waist, moving my lips in synch with hers.

It was then that I felt The Major take over.

**Oh boy. What do you think The Major will do? Review please! Flames are laughed at.**


	7. Major

**A/N: Ok, easy on the comments for this chapter. First try at writing the Major's POV, so be easy! **

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even the sexy as hell Major

The Major's POV

I felt myself taking over Jasper. I was glad to be back, after 50 some years of being locked up.

Finally!

I was kissing Isabella. MY Isabella! I felt Jasper struggle deep within me and chuckled silently to myself.

The boy is a fool.

I thought to him, _Boy, there ain't no way I'm lettin you out. MY TURN! _

Jasper growled. I chuckled silently again. Poor boy, he's too weak to overcome me! I am The Major! No one can fuckin beat me at ANYTHING!

I AM THE MAJOR!

I felt Isabella start gasping for breathe and pulled back. Stupid human lungs. I need her to change soon!

Soon!

"Oh Jasper..." My Isabella breathed out. I chuckled, loud enough for her to hear. Isabella looked at me like I'd grow seven extra heads.

Silly girl.

"What is it?" Isabella asked. I smirked before replying, "This ain't Jasper you're talkin to darlin'" Isabella was clearly confused, so I explained.

"This is The Major."

Isabella gasped and backed up, tripping over a desk chair. I ran to her at vampire speed and she screamed. I took her face in my hands. "Darlin, don't be afraid. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

She looked panicked. "But...but Jasper said..." I growled slightly.

"Jasper ain't here anymore." I told her. She gasped.

"He...but...what'd you do to him?" She asked quietly, still frightened.

"I resurfaced." I growled out. Isabella gasped and tried to back away from me. I stopped her, and took her face in my hands. And then...I kissed her.

Isabella panicked. Jasper obviously felt her panic, and roared inside me again. I felt him start to take over and hissed. Isabella backed away, frightened. I didn't stop her, I was still trying to stop Jasper.

My efforts failed, because Jasper came back.

Damn you boy.

**There you go. I know it's horrible, but hey, at least you GOT a Major POV. There'll be more, and hopefully I'll get better at it.**


	8. Planning

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! FAMILY DRAMA! DON'T HIT ME! *ducks and cowers***

Disclaimer: I own Alec! Only Alec! If I owned Jasper, my sister would kill me!

Jasper POV

I slowly felt myself coming back and was instantly relieved. The Major was in control for far far to long and I was worried. Bella looked terribly frightened. Once I was back all the way, I hugged her to my chest. She was shaking. I stifled a growl.

"Bella?" I whispered gently. She looked up at me, fear in her eyes. "It's me. Jasper. The Major isn't here anymore." I told her. She instantly relaxed. "Did he hurt you?" I asked, worried. She shook her head, but bit her lip. "What is it?" I asked, worried. If The Major did anything to hurt her in any way, he was dead.

"I...I was scared." Bella whispered, looking down, tears in her eyes. I nodded and tilted her face up to look at me. "I know." I whispered, then kissed her. She responded. After a minute, I pulled back. She still looked horribly frightened.

"I'll protect you." I promised, then hugged her. Bella buried her face in my chest and whimpered, and I rubbed her back. I soon heard her breathing even out, and knew that she was asleep. I gently laid her on the bed, then stood up to go, when she grabbed my hand. I looked down at her.

"Don't go." She whispered in her sleep, her voice breaking. I nodded and laid with her on the bed. She smiled and snuggled closer so I wrapped my arms around her.

Bella slept peacefully.

As she slept, I kept thinking of ways to keep The Major away from her. If he slipped up and hurt her...

I shivered at the thought. Bella frowned in her sleep and whispered, "What's wrong?" I started rubbing her back again and whispered, "Nothin."

Bella relaxed and I went back to thinking. Keeping The Major away would be a tough battle, as he doesn't take losing easily. I woul have to be careful and not slip up. If I did, who knows what would happen.

As if to prove my point, The Major growled deep within me.

**There you go! Things are about to get interesting...REVIEW!**


	9. Visitors

**A/N: Please please please don't kill me! SO much stuff has been going on lately! It's nearing the end of the school year, I'll be a freshman next year, testing etc etc. Sorry! But I get out June 6th so I'll be able to update lots after that! And then it'll be time for high school...*gulps***

Disclaimer: Alec is mine and Jasper belongs to Macymay201. End of story.

Jasper POV

It was nearing dawn. Bella would wake up soon.

I looked down at her, a smile on my lips.

As Bella slept, I heard the front door open. At first I thought it was Carlisle finally coming back from the hospital. Or Emmett and Rosalie coming back from hunting. So I stayed in the room, holding Bella who was still asleep. But then I heard the doorknob turn and looked up. It was locked so whoever was on the other side couldn't get in.

That's what I thought anyway, until the door flew off it's hinges, waking up Bella.

Startled, she sat up. And we both looked over at the door in horror.

It was them. They had come back.

Edward and Alice.

**Sorry it's extremely short! But it was the BEST PLACE EVER for a cliffy! Hehehe. Review!**


	10. I'm Back

**A/N: Hehehehe. You guys like my little cliffy? You're lucky I'm not makin you wait a month 'til the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: Alec is Mine. Jasper is Macy's.

Bella POV

Edward and Alice. They had come back. And I knew they had come back for revenge.

I whimpered and shrank against Jasper who held me protectively to him and growled. Edward and Alice sneered at us.

I hid my face, too afraid to look at them. They had red eyes. Red. They had changed diets. Which means they could attack and drain me at any moment. Jasper wouldn't be able to fight them both off, between Edward reading minds and Alice seeing the future. And I was too weak and too human to do anything to help him. If they attacked, they would win.

I felt Jasper suddenly let go and looked up in time to find myself being slammed into the wall. Dazed, I looked up at my attacker. Edward had me by my throat, his red eyes staring into my brown as he snickered. His grip on my throat getting tighter with every passing second.

I couldn't breathe.

I looked frantically over at Jasper, about to use all my power to scream at him for help, but he was distracted, fighting Alice.

Edward yanked me back by my hair to look at him, and I let out a yelp of pain as I did so. He smirked at me.

"I'm back," He growled menacingly at me. I whimpered and he smirked in satisfication.

He then put his mouth by my ear and whisper-growled, "I'm back. And you are going to pay."

I closed my eyes, afraid. And I felt him put his mouth on my throat, right over where my heartbeat was.

And then I knew.

I was going to die.

**Hehehe! Another cliffy! Don't y'all hate me? Hehe. Review!**


	11. Defeat

**A/N: Two chapters in a day. Man I must be goin soft. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: Me: Macy, tell 'em**

**Macy: Jasper is mine**

**Me: And Alec is mine**

Bella POV

I kept my eyes closed, waiting for death to come. It never did.

Edward was suddenly yanked back, and I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. I then looked up.

Jasper had attacked Edward. Alice was on the ground and seemd to be knocked out, even though I had thought that it was impossible.

Jasper and Edward were fighting. It appeared that Jasper was trying to use his power to calm Edward, but Edward must've been reading his mind or something because somehow he avoided it.

It was soon clear who was going to win.

And it wasn't Jasper.

I was right. After another ten minutes or so, Edward had Jazz pinned against the wall. Alice was awake and was helping him.

I heard Alice tell Edward that she could handle my Jazzy when I suddenly felt myself in an iron grip. I cried out in pain and Jasper growled from across the room, though he was somehow being held back by little Alice.

They nodded at each other and forced us to the middle of the room. Jasper was fighting and trying to snap at Alice, but she was obviously using her power and was easily avoiding every attack.

Finally, Jasper gave up and just stared sadly at me. I stared back, terrified. What were they going to do?

Edward smirked and laughed coldly, Jasper was obviously thinking the same thing I was.

"What are we going to do to you?" He hissed. I whimpered and nodded and he smirked and looked at Alice.

Alice sneered and said, "Jasper, unless you want the girl dead, you are getting back together with me." Jasper swallowed hard and growled at her. Alice just smirked bigger.

"And Bella," Edward hissed in my ear. "You. Will. Marry. Me."

**Hehehe! I can just see the mob forming outside my house right now. I know you all want to kill me. Three cliffys in a row! That's gotta be a record. Review!**


	12. Help!

**Gah ok sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I'm a freshman and school and clubs and stuff it taking up my life right now. And also...I'VE BEEN HAVING A HUGE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! I need help. Please review and give me advice as to what I should do!**


	13. I Will

**Oh my gosh I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! I would use writers block as an excuse for not updating at all, but really, that isn't it. I've lost interest in Twilight, plain and simple as that. My new obsessions are currently One Direction, Hunter Hayes, The Vampire Diaries, and The Hunger Games. I considered giving these stories up for adoption, but before I lower to that last resort, I'm going to try and push through for you guys. Sorry! School ends in less than a month so I'm hoping I can update more.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

Bella's POV

"And Bella." Edward hissed. "You. Will. Marry. Me."

Once he uttered those words, I felt the world crash down around me. I didn't want to marry Edward. I COULDN'T marry Edward. I had fallen in love with Jasper.

He was my world now.

"N-no." I whispered, hearing my voice crack as my eyes filled with hot tears that I tried furiously to blink away. I couldn't let them see me cry, especially not Edward.

He lowered his gaze, glaring at me with his blood red eyes.

"What did you say?" He demanded angrily. I looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. He growled and grabbed my chin with his hand, yanking my face up so I had to look at him.

I could feel my body fill with terror.

"You do know what'll happen if you don't marry me, don't you _Bella?" _Edward hissed. I sniffled as I nodded, remaining silent. I wanted desperately to look at Jasper, but I couldn't or else the bastard known as Edward would hurt or kill me.

"Say it. I want to hear the words escape your mouth." Edward demanded through clenched teeth. I felt a lump form in my throat, but forced myself to spit out the words as he commanded.

"You'll kill us."

I looked up in time to see Edward smirk, throw his head back and let out a cold sounding laugh that sent terrified chills down my spine. I didn't want to be near this monster. I would give anything to be safe in Jasper's arms.

"Well?" Edward suddenly asked, lowering his blood red gaze back down onto me. I flinched.

"Well w-what?" I stuttered, trying not to show my fear, even though I knew that it was clearly evident.

"Are you going to marry me?" Edward demanded, grabbing my arm and squeezing it, causing me to yelp out in pain. In my dazed and frightened state, I could hear Jasper growl from across the room.

"W-why would you want to? Y-you love Alice n-now." I muttered. Edward laughed again, this one as cold and chilling as the first had been.

"Yes I know. But we can't allow you and Jackass to be together." Edward hissed, causing me to -once again- flinch in fright. Jasper growled again, but this time it was quieter. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was scared too.

But that couldn't be right.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt, shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Edward shaking me, anger in his eyes.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

I whimpered as I looked at him. He grinned, the smile sinister, as he waited for my response.

"Fine." I whispered. "I'll marry you."

Edward grinned again, then leaned in close to my ear.

"Perfect." He whispered.

**Sorry it sucks. I still write stories, but mostly 1D fanfics over on Wattpad. I'm rusty with Twilight stuff. Review either way? :)**


End file.
